Max Levins
Max Levins was one of the young astronaut cadets to assist in the supposed rescue mission for the Falcon once a distress beacon was activated. However, upon arrival, all of the crew are abducted by a traveling Kameno ship, and experimented on. Breaking free and banding together with the survivors and prisoners, they take the USG Raven and head off to deep space, still on the search for the Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Maxwell ‘Max’ Levins *'Species': Human *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black with white streak *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Exploring, ramen, D'yie, tea, sci-fi films, Spiders, Legs, One OK Rock, Bobbie pranking on the girls, D’Yie tickling him (even though he can’t tickle back) *'Dislikes': his friends and crew getting hurt, not knowing where they are, his alarm clock, Miley losing it, D’Yie getting drunk on coffee, Naomi’s new ‘hot temper’ *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Max Levins is a Caucasian seventeen year old young man, with short military cut black hair but with a white streak on the sides and back of them, but the hair is shaggy on top. He is a tall and muscular young man of his age. His earth attire is a white T-shirt with black pants with white and black knee pads sewn into them, and black fingerless gloves, with white and black space military boots. His SIG casual has his black suit from neck to feet, minus sleeves being short sleeved, toes and ankles are cut. His SIG armor pieces are on his outer thighs and lower inner thighs, with white and black kneepads, black and white boots with Booster ankles to them. Black and white fingerless gloves, but with his left forearm covered from wrist to middle bicep, with a black and white forearm guard piece, with a black and white shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He as his white hip guard boosters on his hips like most SIG suits, and has a black and white trim vest as well. SIG Suit Background Max was found as an orphan but adopted and recruited into the NASA program for the future possible Deep Space Exploration Program. Aside from Planet Cracking, the idea was to find out new worlds and alien lifeforms. He grew up with fellow recruits Miley Watson, Naomi Summers, and Robert ‘Bobbie’ Drakson: orphans like him to be taken into the project. At the age of sixteen, he and his three friends would soon be assigned to the Falcon Project to escort the secondary experimental ship, next to the Prometheus that had been lost, with the USG Ishimura to go to Aegis 7 for a planet-cracking procedure as well as to test the Falcon. During that time, he met Isaac Shepard and Gwen Tenalds, and immediately befriended the boy. It was this interacting with Max that led Isaac to be secretly fascinated with space travel and exploration. It was also that Max noticed Naomi was gaining a crush on Isaac, which later on blossomed into love when they had to leave. Unfortunately, when the time came, Max and his friends had to be postponed due to a last-minute change as Weyward’s orders weren’t to involve the militarized NASA to follow. Later on, they were stationed on the Titan Colony orbiting Saturn, keeping tabs on any outer signals from beyond their system. However, after a transmission from the Ishimura (a man getting hysteric as something killed him off screen), Max, his friends, a handful of soldiers as well as an android, Kuro 8, were sent after them aboard an experimental stealth space Destroyer-class ship, the Raven. About a month passed as they made their way to Aegis 7, with the use of an experimental Shock-Point engine, and they reached the planet to find anything. However, all they found was a dead planet and ruins of the colony. However, something found them: an alien vessel that appeared from nowhere, scanning the area, and detected their vessel, as well as their ship. A sudden white light appeared from the craft, and everything went white, before everything went black. Hours later, Max awakens in a lab-like cage, naked, along with Bobbie, Mylie, and Naomi, and Kuro, as they brought him up to speed. As soon as things went black, they were abducted, their ship confiscated and they were stripped down and placed in this lab, as Kuro deduced that they would soon be experimented upon… as the marines had been done until they died or were thrown into the vacuum of space as complete failures. Aboard the ship for the time being, they had made some acquaintances after the alien scientists implanted a Babel Fish in each of their ear. Match (as Naomi called him) a Magmonite, Gil (Piscecian), Papi (Aereosapien) and Gloop (Polymorphian). However, the species that had stripped and experimented on them, the Kamenos, had taken Max and had thrown him into a new cell for an experiment. But this time… he wasn’t alone, as something crawled and wrapped him up in webbing. Once he was tied up, he realized that his occupant was a species of humanoid spider called Arachnoids, and her name was D’Yieana or D’Yie for short. The Kamenos were observing if she would eat him… or mate with him. But seeing as how they treated her as an animal with little to no kindness, it may have been the first choice. But what Max didn’t count on was that she was putting him through a trial to confirm that he was as bad as she thought other non-Arachnoid species were to her. But Max’s kind personality (as well as his fascination with spiders… and added leg fetish for her legs and Spider leg arms) seemed to win her over. The Kamenos, dissatisfied with the results, dragged Max away, even when D’Yie was fighting back to help him. That day forward, both Max and D’Yie formed a bond of friendship that would help then through for what would soon to come. After a month had passed aboard the ship, the crew had been through experimentation to experimentation, until the Kamenos took Naomi and Miley for one final experiment. Before anything could be done, a new prisoner/labrat had been brought in. A little fourteen year old girl… whose body looked like an encased universe all over her from hair to toe. The Kamenos had caught a Celestian: a species of alien that was rumored to alter physical and dimensional reality around them. That was their biggest mistake ever. The being managed to freeze the guards in place, and was casually walking away from the cells. But Max managed to reach out to the girl and ask for their help. She decided to do so, as she found them rather interesting to be around. Freeing not just Max but all the other prisoners that had survived escaped along with them, and proceeded to take the Raven back to get out of there. Max went back to get d’yie and helped her find her little sister and then ran to the others. But before they could leave, they had to rescue Naomi and Miley who were still being experimented on. However, once they made their way, they found the lab was destroyed, and in the room was a girl made of flames, and an eight foot beast-like being, about to tear up the place. But before the two could make a move or the Space Beast could attack, Singularity swished her hand in front of them like a paint brush, and suddenly the two being reverted into a confused and scared Miley and an exhausted Naomi who fainted in Robbie’s arms. After escaping the ship aboard the Raven, as well as discovering Miley and Naomi’s new abilities, they and the alien passengers decided what to do next. Max offered to help the aliens return to their homes, but they each sadly replied they had no home, as they were either orphans made by the New Order or the Kamenos had killed their parents in their experiments. That was when Max offered them all to join the crew to help them. Once the decision is made, Kuro reported that they had received a message that was left on Aegis 7… and made by Isaac. Once they realize that the Falcon had left this space to uncharted space to stop the Creators’ attempts to wipe out humanity, Max made it a new mission to go and stop them as well, helping Isaac in the process. Personality Max is an adventurous young man whose mindset is similar to Isaac’s, except for the fear of women. He likes to help other people who have had hard cases, as he himself had a hard time growing up without ever knowing his parents. Incredibly selfless, he often goes out of his way to make others comfortable and happy. For instance, when D’Yie had trouble fitting onto the ship, unable to be comfortable around others, Max helped treat her like a girl rather than a monster, much to her embarrassment. He has been known to even put his life on the line if the situation calls for it, such as when he took an attack from a sword meant for D’Yie, or when he also took three tranquilizer darts to the back for Ellie or D’Yie, thinking they were live rounds. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Piloting': *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (military training)' *'Hoverboard Boarding' *'Swordsmanship' *'Survival Camping' *'Engineering' Equipment *'SIG suit - EVA Class' *'Plasma Cutter Blaster ' *'Bayard (Blade of Oryx)' *'Jetray – Zip Cruiser' Relationships Max's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Josh Keaton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Raven